


Upside Down

by bluebirds1218



Series: RP fics [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebirds1218/pseuds/bluebirds1218





	Upside Down

Rhymni hurt, her bones truly ached and screamed with every movement, every second of trudging forward almost complete agony. She'd wanted to do something on her own, she wanted to prove to herself that she didn't need Myridinn to save her, she was more than brute strength. It had slightly backfired. She finished it, she'd done it, but the cost had been extreme. Myridinn had likely been angry, or at the least hurt to wake up and have her gone. It had been days. She'd left a note, explaining she needed some time to herself. The things she was thinking over, and fighting for, had taken over her. She didn't have what she knew she needed. Myridinn was one of those things. 

Once she was done with her fights and her thoughts had seemed to calm, she went back, to find him. She was a bounty hunter of sorts, he wasn't hard to find, only because she knew him. She knew how he acted. The way he felt about most things. So when she found the city he was staying in, her small legs limped and carried her to the nearest inn. He'd be distracting himself, throwing himself into quest after quest, if he was acting how she'd seen him act when he avoided things. Once inside, she made her way toward a woman who seemed to either own or work inside the inn. With movements that hurt exponentially worse than she'd expected, she explained what her companion looked like. She was pointed in the right direction quickly.

Rhymni knocked on the door, a small quiet noise that he must not have heard, because there was no response. The woman said he'd been here, and she had no reason to disbelieve that, until she felt a searing pain in her side, different from the lingering pain. "Fu-" Her mouth was quickly covered, and Rhymni fought against the arms around her, but the cut she'd just been given burned, seared, like it had been poisoned. With every bit of pain she'd gone through, the dull aches and the sharp stabs, she couldn't fight against this anymore. She tried, she never wanted to give up, but the pain was so overwhelming her vision and mind went dark. 

Rhymni woke up in a place that was warm. Her body still ached but so much less than before. When she opened her eyes the world was softly lit, beautiful, unlike the harsh sunlight she'd been preparing herself for. The room was empty, for the most part. A soft bed beneath her, much better than any inn would allow, and clothes that felt like silk adorned her skin. So, it was official that she had died, and somehow gotten into the good side of the after life. There were soft steps outside the door, to the opposite wall of a lit fire place. She listened closely.

Rhymni almost regreted paying such close attention when a loud bang reverberated through the room, the door to the room having been thrown open. Myridinn stood panting and red-cheeked in the now obliterated door way. He ran to her, frantic, and her world narrowed. Rhymni could only focus on him now that he'd entered. The empty in her mind was fixed. Myridinn pulled her towards him, and looked her over, his eyes looking at her so closely she flushed. 

"Stop!" She finally found her voice as he lifted the shirt against her skin to see the sewn slice in her side.

"Who did this to you." Myridinn's voice had never sounded so dark to her before. So angry, with it barely restrained. Rhymni pulled her shirt from his grasp and put it back where it belonged. 

"I don't know who hurt me or who sewed it shut. Can we go?" If Myridinn had burst in to save her, wherever she was, no matter how nice it had seemed couldn't be good. Myridinn offered her a strained smile and a nod, continuing to pull her along. Rhymni's smaller legs struggled to keep up with her taller companion's fast pace, but she was used to this. The only problem was the pain in her side that was so quickly returning.

"Myridinn, I can't run. It hurts too badly." Rhymni was feeling less and less like herself. Her admitted weakness took her by surprise, but if Myridinn was shocked he didn't show it. Her small frame was quickly scooped into his arms, and he continued getting through the halls of what must be a castle. Rhymni took the entire world in, and realized how difficult it must have been for Myridinn to come get her. The halls were winding and long and with the size of the building there had to be guards. 

Just as Rhymni thought about the lack of security, she heard heavy steps. Myridinn stopped running and placed her down, putting a finger over his lips, and pulling an arrow from his quiver. With a small smile to her he looked down the adjacent hallway, pulled an arrow back, and let it fly. Rhymni felt like everything was moving slowly. The sunlight was filtering in through a window and there was dust in the air that somehow made Myridinn's outline look as though it were glowing. A few loose strands of his hair hung by his face, and swayed softly from the wind of the arrow. When he turned back to look at her, this scene ended. He picked her up once more, and began running again, quickly stepping over a body. 

"I'm glad you're not dead." Rhymni couldn't find any other words. She was at a loss. Her whole world had been turned upside down, but as Myridinn ran out into the world, letting sunlight bathe them both, she realized maybe that was okay.


End file.
